


See-through

by Cumberbatch Critter (ivelostmyspectacles)



Series: Sleepy Hollow OTP Prompts [2]
Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Hurt Ichabod Crane, Ichabod Crane vs. the 21st Century, Minor Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 19:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2518613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivelostmyspectacles/pseuds/Cumberbatch%20Critter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>Prompt: Imagine Person A walks into a glass sliding door. Person B laughs so hard that they gasp for air.</b>
</p><p>There were some things, in retrospect, that Abbie should have told him about.</p><p>
  <span class="small">Sorry, Ichabod.</span>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	See-through

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from the OTP Prompts Tumblr.
> 
> I do not own _Sleepy Hollow_. Thanks for reading!

There were things that Abbie had taught Crane the moment that she believed his story. Like that water could get very, very hot in the shower, that food could be cooked on electric ranges, that slavery had been abolished years and years ago. There were things she _should_ have told him: that coffee could burn in the pot, that children dressed up as witches and such for Halloween, that, no, there were no laws about clothing to be worn.

One thing she should have told him, she realized in retrospect, was that some doors were made of glass. See through. And when said doors were cleaned properly, it almost looked like they weren't there.

Abbie pressed her hand over her mouth to stifle her laughter as Ichabod reeled back from the door, clutching his nose.

"Oh, my God, are you okay?!" Anna, the girl that they were questioning product of their case, rushed forward to Ichabod. "I'm sorry, I just cleaned that, I just... oh my God, your nose is bleeding. Hang on!"

Ichabod stumbled a few steps back, reaching out to place his hand against the wall. His nose really was bleeding. He tilted his head back and pinched his nose.

Abbie sucked in a deep breath. She could barely catch her breath for her muffled laughter. She tried to wipe the smile off of her face before speaking. "Crane..."

Ichabod flicked his gaze to her. "... Interesting, these _glass doors_ ," he muttered. His disgust was overlaid by the fact he had gone nasally from pinching his nose.

That only started the laughter anew, but she wasn't going to let him stand there like that. Besides, he wasn't doing it right. "Come on, sit down," she chuckled, gripping his arm to guide him to the chair. She rummaged in her pockets to find the unused napkins she'd grabbed on the way out from grabbing breakfast on the go, handing them to him. "Lean forward, not back."

Ichabod leaned forward slightly, pressing the napkins against his bleeding nose. He glanced up at her. "... Go ahead and continue in your laughter, Lieutenant," he muttered.

"Oh, I am," Abbie said cheerfully, sitting on the armrest of the chair. "Sorry," she added.

Ichabod waved his free hand. "It was a most... ridiculous error. I should have been paying more attention. How does one not notice a glass pane in the doorway?"

Abbie sighed heavily, breathing out the last of her laughter. "Those things get cleaned, they're practically invisible. Let me see," she said, leaning over to pull on the napkins gently.

Ichabod's eyes came up to meet hers. Abbie raised her eyebrows. Ichabod rolled his eyes. Abbie laughed.

"The bleeding's slowing down," she said, guiding his hand back to the napkins. "It was hardly bleeding to begin with."

"Okay, I've got a box of tissues and an ice pack- oh, I'm sorry!" Anna did have a box of tissues and a baggie of ice in her hands, although she only looked more flustered upon walking into the room. "I didn't mean to interrupt."

Abbie held up her hands. "We're fine. He's fine," she added, nodding down at him.

"I am indeed, miss," Ichabod added, sitting up. "My apologies for worrying you, it's merely a nosebleed. I feel my pride will retain the worst bruise."

"I am _so_ sorry," Anna babbled, walking over to hand him the baggie of ice.

 

"How's your nose?" Abbie asked later that night, when they were both tucked back into Ichabod's cabin with further research.

"It's fine," Ichabod replied.

"How's your pride?"

Ichabod glanced up from the old newspaper, raising an eyebrow. "On its way," he said shortly.

Abbie grinned and looked back at the book she was scanning, although not before spotting the exasperated humor in Ichabod's eyes as well.

 


End file.
